


Love Potion

by Allycat6410



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Pirates, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, almost a death, eating food off of the others body, smut later on, so much tension, wall kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycat6410/pseuds/Allycat6410
Summary: Shirou and Michiru are on a mission to take down the Valentine Pirates who sell a drug known as the Love Potion
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 33
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

In 1000 years Shirou would have never guessed that he would have a partner. Let alone a teenage half-beast half-human girl as a sidekick. She had so naturally woven herself into his life. She was there for every mission, for every bad guy they brought down. She lived in his home, shared meals with him. For her not to be there in his everyday life would be abnormal. He relied on her courage, her powers, and her ability to always see the good within beastman and humans. 

When they would go out on missions he could always rely on her quirkiness to be by his side. In 1000 years Shirou relied on someone other than himself. It was comforting to say the least.

Since his clan's passing, he shut himself off from others. He never wanted to go through the hurt of losing his family and friends ever again. Yet he couldn’t understand why he let this girl into his heart. It's as though her dorky smile and stubborn aura brought a new meaning to his life that he hadn’t felt in centuries. 

Just the thought of one day losing her made him feel so...

“Ogami,”

just so…

“Ogami,”

A light brown clawed hand waved in his face.

“Shirou-san, wake up! Mayor Rose is trying to talk to you,” Michiru chirped.

Losing his train of thought Shirou glanced up at the elder woman in front of him. 

“Like I was saying before, if you two would follow me to my office, I have important information to discuss,” 

“Right,” Shirou muttered standing up from his chair to follow with a tanuki right on his heels. 

They all shuffled into Mayor Rose’s windowed office, but the windows had been blocked out with shutters not allowing the afternoon light to poor through. The Mayor sat in her chair. She pressed a button on her desk and a screen appeared showing an array of charts and video surveillance of Animacity. 

“As you may know by now, we've been having an issue with an illegal drug surfacing into our streets,” Mayor Rose clicked another button, and a vial filled with a metallic red appeared on the screen. 

“We have traced the majority of the sales to a group known as the Valentine Pirates,” 

“Pirates?” Michiru exclaimed, contouring her pointer finger into a hook, closing her right eye, “You mean the ones that go ‘Rrrr, maty, walk the plank’ ?”

The Mayor frowned, bringing her hand to her temple, shaking her head no. “Not exactly, not in the sense you are thinking at least Mrs. Kagemori, but they do hold most of their business outside the city limits in Billduck Bay. I want you two to find these drug smuggling pirates and put an end to them."

Mayor Rose placed a vial similar to the one of the screen onto her desk. The glass made a clink on the hardwood table and the scarlet liquid swished around inside.

"This drug is very dangerous to beastman and must be hunted down and destroyed. We can't afford for humans to find out about this, or else we may lose our city for good. This is why this will be a secret mission between the two of you."

Shirou only grunted and took the vial from its place on the desk and stuffed it into his coat pocket. 

"I entrust that you'll be able to bring a stop to this illegal trade. Now go! We don't have much time."

“Aye Aye Captain!” Michiru saluted her tail wagging.

Shirou only rolled his eyes before walking off to take his leave.

“Wait up!” Michiru called out jogging up behind Shirou as they walked out of the building onto the streets of Animacity. 

It was 10 minutes past five o'clock and the streets and sidewalks were packed with tiredly worked beastmen heading home. Michiru had to dodge a sleepy zebra in a business suit from trampling her on the pavement. 

"Shirou-san I said wait up!" The tanuki girl yelled several paces behind the human formed beastman. He wasn't slowing down at all. He was probably in his own little world as he seemed to be most of late. Michiru had no other choice but to use her abilities. She morphed her bottom half into a pair of kangaroo legs, then began to leap into the air right over the crowds of people. No one looked up, or rather no one cared to look up, not when your only mindset is to get home for dinner. She could bound over 10 people at a single time. Finally after leaping through the mass of half formed beastman, she reached Shirou, nearly jumping right onto his head. Instead she dove face first into his back. 

This seemed to have woken Shirou from his daydream. He stopped and turned to face Michiru, who had fallen on her behind. He extended a hand to her, but she had already hopped up and was now dusting herself off. “You know you should wait for me, I am your partner after all. You’re supposed to be by my side,” Michiru groaned. This statement surprised Shirou, I mean he knew that they’re partnering together in order to save people, but why did she have to word it that way? He couldn’t let her see the slight blush on his cheeks, so he turned his head away. 

“Besides I have something to confess...” The tanuki trailed.  
“Well, what is it?” 

They were still standing on the crowded street, a beaver bumped into Michiru causing her to stumble forward a little. Shirou grabbed her elbow and led her to an alley-way so that he could fully pay attention to her. 

“So you know how we are going after pirates? And that their main base is the Billduck Bay. So I’m guessing that they work off boats, right?” 

“Keep going,” Shirou urged, not knowing where this was going. 

“Well I...I...uhh,” Michiru twitched, clearly nervous. Her tail swishing back and forth violently. “I don’t exactly know how-” 

Suddenly another pair of beastmen entered the alley. Except one beastman, an alligator, or maybe it was a crocodile, shoved a gazelle woman into the wall. “Take your clothes off you stupid whore,” The lizard man foamed at the mouth. 

“Please sir, I don’t want any trouble,” but the gator wasn’t listening, he clawed at her blouse. One of the sleeves ripped and the woman began to scream. 

“Someone help me!” she cried, but Ogami was already at her side in his wolf form. His actions were so quick, as usual, and the crook was on the floor with Shirou’s knees in the man's back. Due to the commotion some police officers had already arrived to take the lizard away. 

The gazelle thanked Shirou and was on her way again.

Finally Shirou, in his human form, was back to Michiru’s side, “You had something you were going to tell me?”

“Oh! Just that…” But Michiru couldn’t tell him her secret, or else he would not allow her to accompany her on this mission, and that’s the last thing she wanted him to do. 

“Well I have this white tank top on, I think it would be completely see through if it were to get wet,” she lied, only partially.

Again, Shirou blushed and had to turn his face away. “We will change into darker clothes before we head out. You’ll only be spotted easier like that anyway.”

Shirou always had the coolest way to say things Michiru thought. 

xxx

As the two were heading back to their home, they found Marie, or more like Marie had found them as she always did. 

“I hear you’re out to capture some love pirates,” she casually says sucking on a lollipop outside their dwelling. 

“You have information on them? Something worth my time, weasel?” Shirou questions.

“Mink!” She huffs, “But only if you have the dough.”

Shirou scoffs, beginning to walk away, then before he can walk 5 steps he turns. Shuffling through his pocket angrily, he hands the mink a wad of cash into her open palm. She begins to count without even looking at it. 

“They’re known as the Valentine pirates and their leader's name is Captain Cupid. They’ve been known for smuggling not only beastgirls or human ones as well, selling them to the highest bidders around Animacity along with some other drugs.” 

“Drugs like this?” Shirou pulled out the red vile from his pocket. 

“Maybe, but I’m too hungry to remember. If only I had some cash to pay for a meal,” The mink exaggerated putting her hand up to her temples as though she were close to fainting. 

Again Shirou handed a wad of cash over and Marie continued.

“They call it a Love Potion, it’s the hottest thing selling right now on the streets. The Valentine Pirates are the soul sellers of the drug. No one quite knows where it comes from, but it's quite intoxicating. Watch out little tanuki if the big bad wolf were to take on little swig, you would for sure be eaten up,” Marie giggled.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Michiru demanded. Shirou must have gotten all the information he needed as he was already headed towards the Co-Ops doors. Michiru was still lost on what the effects that the drugs caused. As Michiru began to follow her partner in the Mink made a loud noise as she popped the lolli from her lips. “You know that I may have something to help you as well, tanuki,” a devious smile filled the girl's human face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret mission time. Must be sneaky sneaky. Shirou and Michiru infiltrate the pirate's secret base.

Michiru entered the Co-op to be greeted by Melissa and Jem who were in both the kitchen baking what Michiru could only guess as cupcakes. 

“Welcome back darling!” Melissa Horner called out. 

“You’re late,” Shirou was already dressed head to toe in all black. From a tight turtleneck to a trench coat, and a pair of black jeans that were also on the tight side. Michiru couldn’t keep her eyes off how the fabric contoured to his body. “Tunaki!” Shirou exclaimed, “What took you, we need to head out now.”

“Don’t get your tail in a fluff, I’m going. Geesh, old man.” Michiru climbed the stairs to her loft. She had been late due to the deal she had made with the weasel (MINK!). As she ascended the stairs, she pulled out the new device that had cost her an arm and a leg, or more like 10% of her allowance she received from the Anamcity government. It was small, actually it looked exactly like a piece of gum. So much so that Michiru was hoping she hadn’t been scammed.

She had told Marie her deep secret that she could not even tell Shirou. That she, in fact, could not swim. When she had told Marie, the girl only laughed. “Stupid tunaki, you can play every sport like an ace, but when it comes down to simply swimming you sink like a rock? You don’t have an aquatic animal form you can copy like a shark or dolphin. Heck, even a dog could swim.” 

Michiru was flustered, it’s not like she had never tried to swim or to morph into something that could. She was more or less afraid. And that fear caused her to stay beached. 

“Well, you’re in luck. This may be your saving grace. It won’t help you to swim, but if you were to ever go under this may save your life. Just stick it behind your molars like this,” Marie pulled her cheek back to expose the back of her mouth, “Then when you’re in the water bite down on it. Then BAM! You’ll thank me later. Now for my payment.”  
Michiru hoped that this really would work. As she changed into a black tank with black shorts (the only type of clothing Michiru seems to own), she stuck the gum behind her right molars. 

xxx

Billduck Bay was truly on the outskirts of Animacity connecting to the mountains that surrounded the city. No one lived in miles of it, so Michiru had to fly both herself and Shirou since no roads lead up to it. The sun had set and the 2 would not get spotted especially in their dark clothes. 

They landed in the tall beach grass that lined the waters hidden from anyone watching. Although there were no roads out this far, someone had built several piers along the coastline. 

"They've most likely anchored down in the caves further down the shore. Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious and don't get spotted," Shirou ordered. 

So bossy Michiru thought, but he was right. She usually would just head straight in with no plans and probably get herself captured. She followed Shirou's crouched lead. 

"How were people getting down here to sell and buy drugs if there aren't any roads?" The tunaki questioned. 

"Hush!" And as Shirou shushed her, a land rover made its way down the beach towards the cliff lines. That was how they were getting to and from. 

"Come on, let's go," Shirou picked up the pace and they headed towards the mountains. 

As they reached the end of the bay a cave entrance came into sight. It wasn't some small rocky entrance but a big hole in the side of the mountain. Shirou hooded his silver mane of hair as they stepped into the opening, "Keep close to me, we don't know where the enemy will be." 

Michiru was right on his tail if his tail was actually out. She couldn't hear anything but the waves crashing against the rocks, and the dripping of water from the ceiling. They stuck to the edge of the cave with little to no lighting. Michiru didn't need lighting as she had transformed her face into a cat's. With her new night vision, she could see everything. Every crevice, every rock in the path, every spider climbing about. That last thing brought chills to her spin. 

Maybe I won't use my cat vision Michiru thought, turning back to her usual self. 

They walked for what seemed forever. But finally, Shirou abruptly stopped, and again for the second time that day Michiru bumped into the wolf man's back. He had morphed into his beast form now, and he sniffed the air, and his ears twitched under the hood. "We're getting close, I can smell them." 

"You know you could give me a warning before stopping? If I keep running into you like this I'm going to break my nose," Michiru groaned. But Shirou just ignored her banters. He just kept walking. Typical. 

As they continued to walk down the dark cave, it began to lighten up, and then they reached it. The room had opened up even further and the outside sea rushed into another entrance that was only accessible via a boat. A ship, which did not look very piratey, was anchored into this cave made port. The ceiling was open as well allowing the moonlight to cast upon the inside of the cave. 

Suddenly Shirou pulled Michiru behind a boulder. Seconds later 2 beastmen walked right through where both of them had been standing. Close one. These men appeared to be buyers and they boarded the ship. 

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Shirou asked. 

"Already on it," Michiru morphed her ears into rabbit ears and tuned in. 

The ship was big, big enough to hold several cargo containers, but the men had not walked far enough to not be in Michiru's rabbit earshot. 

"Final offer, 3 million yen," a raspy voice asserted. 

Another voice, this one deeper, laughed "This container costs at least twice as much. You know how much humans are worth these days, especially ones injected with LP?" 

A third voice chipped in "Should have told us they were human, to begin with. 6 million yen."

"They're making a deal, something about selling people," Michiru reported. 

"Load them up," the first voice called. It was loud enough that it echoed through the cave. 

"Come on tanuki, time to go. Back up should be on its way," Shirou pocketed his phone and ran, still crouched, towards the land rovers and a semi-truck that was parked right at the water's edge. There were several armed beastmen guarding the back of the truck and more men hovering around the boat. Both of them were crouched at one rover and Shirou extended his claws to pop the front right tire. Michiru caught on quickly and began popping tires as well. They stayed low and quiet going along the cars and tearing into the rubber wheels. 

They met up at the semi. As they began to pop their first tire the ceiling began to drip on them or more like it began to rain through the hole at the top of the cave. "Hurry men load up these damn women! If it continues to rain we won't have enough slack on the ground to drive off," a voice boomed through the cave. 

"Yeah you guys won't be going anywhere any time soon," Michiru mumbled under her breath as she popped the first tire on the truck. What she didn't know was that a bear beastman was sitting in the driver's seat of the semi right above her, smoking out the driver’s window, he hadn't seen the dark figure that had approached his truck but he heard her murmur as well as the feeling of his front wheels being deflated. He reached for his gun, then crashed through his door. He could see nothing but the glow of two animal eyes. Beastman eyes. 

He cocked his gun right down the middle but he was suddenly shoved back and the gunshots rang through the air. One hit the ceiling and rocks fell into the water, the others went through the hole in the top never to be seen again. The gunfire alerted everyone and more beastmen began rushing to the scene. 

Shirou punched the bear hard in the jaw. Hard enough for him to be out but not for good. "I told you not to get spotted! They're coming, be on guard."

"How was I to know he was going to be right above me?" Michiru protested. Another 2 beastmen approached one a lynx and another a buzzard. Shirou took on the big cat, upercuting so that he would lose his gun. Michiru grew her wings to take on the bird. 

The 2 feathered creatures flew through the air, although the bird man was fast, he couldn't weave and dodge the stalagmites as Michiru could. His gun fired at her ungracefully just barely grazing her right-wing. Michiru turned a sharp corner and circled a large pillar of rock only to come crashing right into the other bird. She tore the gun away with her talons and they both slammed onto the boat. She quickly morphed her arms into gorilla arms, crushing him further into the boat causing it to dent in. 

"Michiru one point, Pirates none," she bosted. But the danger wasn't over just yet. A tail swooshed under her feet and Michiru fell back hard onto her elbows.

A crazed laugh came from the lizard beastman above her. She knew this beastman, it was the croc from earlier that day. "We meet again little tanuki," he was still foaming at the mouth, "You and your partner were the reason I wasn't able to get off today. She was such a hot babe, but you'll do as her replacement." He eyeballed her up and down. 

"Not in your dreams," Michiru sprung up ready to take him but he had already rushed at her clawing at her shirt. She began to back up but slipped on the slick surface of the boat caused by the rain. As they both slipped over the side of the boat, the scaled man jaw's encompassed her wrist, biting down hard. She screamed in pain as they entered the depths of the water. She had not had a chance to take a breath before being submerged. She was getting dragged further into the darkness of the water via her arm that the crocodile was still attached to. 

In a split second, Michiru transformed her bottom half into kangaroo legs trashing at her captive. She kicked hard at his snout, and he released her. She was free and she began to swim towards the light, but the water was already rushing in. Her vision was going dark as she sunk further down. Her last thoughts were about Shirou, he would miss her, right? Would he cry at her funeral? Or was she just another passerby in his long life? Before she completely lost her vision something or maybe someone was coming straight for her. God? Or maybe her life flashing before her eyes? As she was about to let herself go one last spark went off in her head, the gum. Then everything was black.

xxx

Shirou pulled her limp body out onto the rocky floor. “Michiru!” he yelled trying to get any reaction out of her, anything at all. She wasn’t breathing. Immediately, Shirou began CPR pumping his hands onto her chest, hard. 

The police had arrived and were gathering up the few members that had not been able to escape via the boat or cars. The pirates had fled. Another officer pulled out a half limp gator beastman from the water, handcuffing him. “Not getting away from us this time, buddy.”

Michiru was still not responding and this made Shirou pump harder, and harder. “Ogami you’re only doing more harm than good, watch out let me take over,” Yuji Tachiki shoved Shirou out of the way with his shoulder, “You’ll only break her ribs that way.” 

“Come on kid, breath,” the old dog chief begged. Shirou couldn’t do anything, why had he let her fight by herself? Why had he ever let her go on this mission? He couldn’t lose her, not now, not when she meant so much to him. 

“Dammit!” Shirou howled into the rain, but as soon as he did she began to move. Michiru partially lept up violently coughing. 

Her lungs burnt but they weren’t filled with water. In fact, the gum had been her saving grace as Marie had said. As the water had rushed in, whatever that weird gum was began to quickly turn the water into just oxygen. Some weird science there. 

“I’m ok,” she mindlessly laughed, “just died for a moment, guys. Nothing to wor-”  
She was cut off from arms wrapped around her, Shirou was lifting her torso into a hug. “Shirou-san?” Then he let go looking down on her, his body protected her from the rain pouring down now, but something was spilling onto her cheeks. Was he cry? His face was flush and he glared into her eyes looking for what he had thought he had lost forever. Again Michiru said his name but before she could fully get out the san part his lips collided into hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the nice comments on the first chapter! Sorry, this chapter is a bit long, I really had to cut down some parts but I really wanted this to be all in one chapter. The next chapter should be up in a few days. I'm so excited for the next one, now that they broke the barrier with a kiss hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru is in the hospital after her almost drowning and Shirou takes her home. All she can think about was their kiss.

Michiru sat up looking out the room's window down at the city. She was dressed in a hospital gown and was laying in a hospital room. She couldn't quite remember arriving here. The last thing she could remember though was that night when Shirou and herself had gone out on that secret mission. That night she had acquired a fair amount of injuries according to her doctors including some bruises around her chest, bite marks on her right wrists, and a mild concussion.

And then the solid image and feeling of Shirou kissing her. She had been in complete shock when it had happened, not really registering what was going on at first, only thinking about how warm his lips were compared to her cold damp ones. Just as quickly as it had happened he had pulled away from her. She had been too dizzy to stay conscience after that. The next thing she knew was that she had woken alone in an unfamiliar bed. 

She had been in the hospital for 2 days in order to heal, and since then only Melissa Horner and Mayor Rose had visited. It's not like she was really expecting a visit from Shirou, he tended to avoid hospitals like the plague, but she was almost thankful that he didn't arrive. 

She didn't know how she could possibly face him right now. Not when all she could think about WAS him. She had never really had much thought of him. Yes, he was good looking, she had always thought that since the first time she saw him morphed into his human form. I mean he always had this angry look to him, but when she could get him to give her that cool side smile, it almost made her want to melt. His mess of silver hair was so dreamy. Then the way that he dressed in his tight dark shirts and pants with that collar around his neck and how his clothes had been completely soaked that night, gripping to his body. And then the way his piercing grey eyes had looked at her so fiercely and his body on top of hers and him leaning in to kiss her. And then… 

Suddenly her door opened scaring her so much that she made a quick scream. Her heart was thumping hard she noticed, probably not only from the scare. Her doctor looked in shock. "My bad Ms. Kagemori, I should have knocked," the older man apologized in his deep honey voice. He entered the room completely and walked to the side of her bed, "It looks like here you are ready to be discharged." His face was down looking at the clipboard in his hands," Your ride is here as well." His body gestured to the door, and leaning against the door frame was no other than Shirou. 

"I need you to get plenty of rest, no running around until your bruising has gone away. Don't want any internal bleeding. Checkout will be down at the end of the hall when you're ready to leave. Good day Miss," the doctor tipped his head and left. 

Michiru and Shirou sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, then Shirou broke it by placing a bag at her feet on the bed. "Brought you clothes, thought you would like to wear them out instead of that gown. I'll be in the hallway when you're ready." Then Shirou left too. 

Her heart was pounding again, he had been so close to her. “No Michiru that was nothing he only placed a bag at your feet he was at least a good few feet away. He’s been closer than that..” she trailed, “Get ahold of yourself!”

She jumped out of her bed rummaging through the bag. Her signature red jacket and her normal clothes were there including her basketball shoes. She changed her clothes and headed to the hospital checkout. Her expenses had been covered already from the Mayor, she made a mental note to thank her later, then the 2 walked out of the hospital together. Shirou had called a cab for them to take back to the co-op. 

They sat in silence and every second made Michiru sweat nervously. Why was he not saying anything at all? He’s just staring out the window. I mean it’s not like this was a completely odd thing for him to do, just be completely silent, but she hated this feeling. Then again she did not want to bring up the incident either. She settled on looking out her side of the window instead. 

As they were nearing their home Michiru’s stomach growled loudly. “Uh, do you think we could maybe stop for a bite, Shirou-san?”   
He stopped the taxi right outside her favorite burger shop. “Order whatever you want.” She got her food and they sat out on the benches provided outside the burger joint, her tail wagging the whole time. 

“You don’t understand how crapy the hospital food is, just all mush and no salt. Remind me to never go again. 1 out of 5 stars, “ She joked and Shirou gave her a shrug with that side smile as he sipped his drink. Things were going back to normal she thought, just the way it was before, and it was comforting. 

When she was done with her burger, she threw her trash away and began to walk down the sidewalk to her home.

“Where are you going?” Shirou asked holding the taxi door open for her. 

“To the co-op, it’s only a block away from here.”

“Get in the car, you’re in no condition to be walking around like that,” He demanded. 

“I can walk, it’s not even that far. I don’t see the big deal,” and she did keep walking.

She heard Shirou scoff and slam the door shut. He followed behind her at a distance. When the co-op was in view she began to pant, her waist hurt, and her head was pounding. Maybe I should have listened she thought. 

She was thankful when she finally reached their front door. “See, not that hard to walk down the street,” but this comment must have been his breaking point. “Says the one that’s panting,” he was angry. They walked in, “It’s not that bad,” she quickly said back. 

“Not that bad?” his voice was raising, “You barely made it out alive. If I wasn’t there you would have drowned,” He slammed his hand on the wall startling Michiru. 

“I had everything under control. I told Marie about how I couldn’t swim, and she gave me that gum that-” 

She was cut off from Shirou “You can’t swim? And you did not think to tell me this?” He was yelling down. 

“Well, I uh...I did try,” Her ears flopped. 

“Trying isn’t good enough! If I hadn’t pulled you from the water,” He scoffed again clearly not wanting to think about it.

Shirou had never gotten mad like this and she was unsure how to handle the situation, but she was getting worked up as well. “I can take care of myself you know. I don’t need you to always save me, I would have been fine.”

“Fine my ass. You know the first night you were in the hospital I interrogated that alligator beastman. Do you want to know what he said he was going to do to you? Do you need me to repeat the vile things he said he would have done to your body? What would you have done then, can you really protect yourself from someone like that?”

“As I said, I had it under control,” She yelled back now. 

“Oh, so you just have everything under control then? You can protect yourself from a man’s advances then?” 

Without warning he grabbed her injured arm, pinning it against the wall. He leaned in close to her and kissed her hard. This kiss was not like the first one, it was rough and long. So much longer that she was beginning to lose air. He bit her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. She cried out but he ignored it. He leaned in closer, his knee pinned between her thighs. Then with his free hand, he began to lift it under her shirt making her shiver. He slipped under her sports bra and then proceeded to bite the base of her neck near the collar bone. Her heart was throbbing and was dizzy from the lack of air to her already pounding head. 

She called out his name, but what she thought was going to be a moan turned into a sob. A loud exaggerated sob, and then the fat tears began to spill down her cheeks. “Please Shirou-san. Please stop,” She whispered, shaking. 

As though she had broken the spell he backed up looking down at his hands as though he was ashamed at what he had just done. He only muttered a “Sorry.” before leaving out the front door into the night. 

Michiru sunk against the wall into herself and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I was so excited about writing this chapter. Another break in their relationship. How is Shirou going to recover from what he did? Thank you so much for the nice comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michiru plans a date for her and Shirou but it doesn't go as planned. Shirou end's up eating cake off of Michiru.

Michiru had somehow gotten herself up from the floor and had slumped up the stairs to her room. She was sure that people were here at the co-op such as Melissa and Gem as well as a few new residents, but no one had bothered to leave their room during her fight with Shirou. 

When she reached her attic room she fell face-first onto her bed. Then she screamed loudly into her pillow. “Stupid, stupid dog!” she yelled. She stayed like that on her bed until the sun went down. 

As far as she could tell Shirou never returned home that night. He must be out looking for the pirates she thought. She was kinda glad as she did not want to accidentally bump into him in the halls of the co-op.

Again she was filled with the dread now more so than before. She could never face him again. She was so embarrassed at herself as well. Why had she cried? She had meant to moan? Then again she also didn’t mean to almost moan either. Did she really enjoy his roughness that much? His body had been so hot against her own and his lips were sweet from the soda he had had earlier. Did she like that? Did she like him? She had never been very interested in boys in high school. Maybe because they were all younger and human…but she had never thought of Shirou in that way either. Or maybe she had? It was so natural for him to be by her side and she was comfortable talking to him. She craved his reaction to anything she said or did, even if it was a roll of the eyes. Now it was the craving for his warmth, his body against hers. Then the feeling of his hand snaking up her body, him touching her there. She put a hand over her breast. His hand had been so assertive yet gentle as he had caressed her. Then his mouth on her neck had sent chills down her spine. She traced her fingers where he had bit her. It was sore, he must have left a mark she thought. Her heart had been thumping so loudly in her chest, she was surprised that he couldn’t hear it. Then that weird unfamiliar feeling between her legs. She could feel the redness rise in her cheeks. 

“Ahh! Get ahold of yourself Michiru!” She pinched her face to wake her up from her daydream. 

“Shower. Shower. I need to take a shower right now. Yes! That’s what I’m going to do,” Michiru collected herself and walked out of her room to the bath. 

XXX

The next day Michiru met Nina, Jackie, and Molly, a new resident at the co-op, in Animacity’s central park. They were all sitting around a picnic table enjoying crepes from a shop that had just opened up. Molly was an art student from some university in Tokyo that had been chased out of her school for being a beastman. She had long black hair with straight-across bangs with a big pair of round glasses that sat in front of her sky blue eyes that sat at the end of her button nose. She sported an almost entirely black outfit from her button-up lace dress to her knee-high boots. Molly was a siamese cat but Michiru had only seen her beast form once when she first arrived.

Since she was new to the city, Michiru took it upon herself to introduce Molly to her friends. Nina was always up to try more “human” like food, especially these french pancakes. Jackie was willing to go as long as she was given free food. Unfortunately, Nazuna was on tour in Europe for her new album and wouldn’t be coming back to Animacity any time soon as far as Michiru knew. 

Although Michiru had been the one to invite everyone out today, her head was in the clouds still thinking about the incident from the day prior. 

Michiru finally realized that Jackie had been intensely staring at her crepe cone. “If you want the rest you can have it,” without missing a beat the bear girl snatched it from Michiru’s claws. 

“What’s up with you girly? Your head stuck on cloud 9?” Molly pestered poking Michiru in the arm teasingly. 

“Yeah not like you to willingly let go of your food like that,” Nina pitched in but she wasn’t looking over. Instead, she was taking a selfie with her crepe most likely for her followers. 

“Don’t tell me you’re in love with someone,” Molly teased again, laughing. 

Nina looked down from her phone for the first time that day, “No way! Are you? With who? You have to tell me the details,” She started sputtering quickly. 

“I uh…” Michiru trailed, “It’s not like that at all.”

“Oh my gosh, you are! Tell me, tell me who it is! A boy or are you into girls? Are they hot?” Nina interrogated,. She was clearly excited as she had transformed into her dolphin form. “You know I have a boyfriend of my own. Of course, he doesn’t live here so you wouldn’t know him. He’s so handsome and romantic.” 

“It’s not really like that, I think,” Michiru didn’t know how she felt. She wasn’t in love, right?

“Well, what is the problem?” Molly asked. “Do they not like you back?”

“No, well I’m not sure. He is a little complicated. We have kissed, twice.”

“You’ve already kissed! And not once but two times? How could you not have told us? How was it, I want every detail,” Nina was in full gossip mode, her crepe was nowhere in sight but Jackie had been silent for a long time now. 

“It was nice, I guess. Although I don’t think he did it because he actually likes me.”

“What do you mean girly?” Molly pipped in pushing her glasses up her face, “He not giving you the attention you deserve? Men are so lost sometimes.”

“Yeah! What you need is to make a good impression. As my mother always used to say, a way to a man’s heart is through food. You should cook him a home meal, then he will truly get to notice you,” Nina cooed.

“And a wardrobe change girly,” Molly added.

“Food always makes me happy, especially the free kind,” Jackie finally answered, reaching for Molly’s crepe. 

“Well thanks, guys but I don’t even know how to cook. And I don’t have any clothes that are much different than what I already have on,” Michiru was flushed. What were they doing? They basically had suggested that she make food for Shirou. Almost like a date!

“No worries! I have so many clothes my no-good dad has bought me, I have plenty to spare,” Nina gushed. 

“And I know that Mrs. Horner has plenty of cookbooks for beginners in the kitchen. If I remember correctly there was a box cake stored in the co-ops pantry. Easy peasy, just follow simple instructions,” Molly suggested. 

“Come on Michiru, let’s head to my house. My followers are going to love this!” Nina was practically dragging Michiru by her hand through the park.

XXX

Michiru had been in Nina’s house once before but never in her room. It was big, bigger than an entire floor of the co-op. It had tall ceilings and large windowed doors that led to a balcony. The walls were painted to replicate as though they were underwater, and the floor like sand. All of the furniture in the room were in the shapes of shells, including a clamshell bed. 

Molly and Nina were rummaging in Nina’s oversized walk-in closet while Michiru appreciated the starfish chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Jackie had been permitted to raid the fridge. She wasn’t interested in something like clothes. Just like Michiru. 

Molly and Nina were arguing over something, “That wouldn’t fit her aesthetic, it’s too fluffy and pink,” Molly said.

“But she’s a girl so she should wear girl clothes,” Nina complained. 

“No what about this?”

“Are you crazy? You don’t want her to look like a hooker on her first date!” 

Michiru had no idea what they were fighting over. She was ready to get out of here as soon as possible. Nina had called this a date. Was that what it was? How she wished she were out helping to find the pirates. 

Finally, for what seemed like ages, both girls emerged from the room. “Don’t even look, just put these on,” Nina shoved clothes into Michiru’s arms and began pushing her towards the bathroom. 

“Wait! What do you mean? This is so embarrassing,” but Nina had already closed the doors behind her. Oh, what the hell Michiru thought to herself. 

When Michiru had finished dressing she peeked her head out from the open door. The two girls were sipping lemonade on the plush bed. Jackie had joined them, munching on some sort of cookies “Come out, let us see our masterpiece,” Molly called out. 

Michiru stepped out. “This is so humiliating guys,” Michiru crossed her arms over her chest. The girls had picked out a black pair of overall shorts and a tight mustard crop top. 

Molly gave a low whistle and Jackie gave a thumbs up. “Look how good you look in the mirror,” Nina walked Michiru over to her floor to ceiling mirror on the wall. 

Michiru looked at the beastman tunaki that looked back at her. The overalls were snug and covered more than her usual clothes, in fact, it was comfy and had more pockets than her casual shorts. It contoured to her body so well showing off curves she didn’t know she had. What was the problem was the top, it was so bright and tight around her chest. But as she looked longer she started to like this look and this look on her. She remembered how Nazuna always begged her to try on her clothes but she had refused. Now she regretted it just a little. 

“This look is so you!” Nina cheered, “You’ll be able to catch anyone’s eyes with this.” 

XXX 

Molly and Michiru parted their separate ways heading to the co-op together. Nina was kind enough to have called a cab for Jackie who lived on the other side of the city. 

When Molly and Michiru arrived home, Molly flipped through the many cookbook books until she landed on a page. “This is easy for beginners and super fancy,” she turned the book to show Michiru. On the page was a recipe for a noodle dish. “You boil the water, add the noodles, then add your sauce. I know Mrs. Horner keeps some premade sauce in the fridge. Now to the cake.”

Molly handed over a box, “It’s red velvet. Super romantic. Follow all these instructions and you’ll have yourself a yummy dessert.” 

Molly began to walk towards the stairs to her room. “Oh! Thank you so much,” Michiru called up. 

“No problem. Just helping out a fellow sister.” And Molly was gone. Michiru was up to her own devices now. She began to preheat the oven like the cake box suggested and turned on the stove for the water. Would Shirou even come home tonight? He hadn’t been home except for that small instance the day before Michiru thought. Maybe I’ll text him. 

She began to type ‘I have a yummy surprise waiting for you’ then she immediately deleted it. No no that was beyond cringy. ‘Let’s have dinner together’ no not that either. ‘I want you home tonight’. She blushed hard from this, it was so assertive and raunchy for sure. No, she could not send a message like this. She finally settled on sending a short clear message ‘Made dinner’. She pressed send. Her heart was going to burst from her chest. 

The water was boiling over and began to make sizzling noises as the water hit the hot stovetop. Michiru quickly turned down the heat. Pay attention or you’ll burn the water she told herself. 

XXX

Shirou had not been home in over 24 hours, not like this was abnormal, but his reason was. How could he have treated her like that? Especially with those scared eyes that had broken his soul. But when he received a text from her he wasn’t just relieved but happy that she was inviting him back home. 

Yet when he read ‘Made dinner’ he fully expected a meal made from Melissa with the whole co-op residents eating together. What he was not expecting was to find the tanuki in the kitchen alone preparing food. She turned to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Oh um, dinner’s almost done if you want to sit,” She squeaked. 

So she was afraid of him. But he could tell she was trying her hardest not to be even though she had every right. 

Shirou sat at the dinner table, he was tired. More so than usual and he knew the bags under his eyes were probably more prominent than they usually were. He was thankful to be able to sit. The table had been already set with plates and glasses of water.

Michiru entered shortly holding a pot full of pasta. “Dig in,” She chimed sitting down. 

“Thank you,” Shirou said gruffly. 

They ate in silence, usually, it wasn’t a bother to Shirou but this time he could feel the awkward tension in the air. Michiru was the first to speak up, her voice slightly shaky. “Have you caught the pirates yet?”

Shirou was surprised this was the first thing she was going to bring up tonight. “It’s all leading to dead ends. Can’t smell out their new base of operations,” he groaned. He didn’t want to talk about that. He had no idea what he wanted to talk about. “So what’s up with the get-up?” He asked. 

“Oh, you don’t like it? My friends picked it out for me,” Her eyes quivered, “It’s not really my kind of thing.”

“It’s not bad. Actually, you look..nice in it,” He chose his words carefully, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He had never seen Michiru in anything but her usual jacket, tank top, shorts combo.

She was blushing now, “You think so?” She brushed her hair back from her shoulder. 

It was his turn to blush, but she was not even looking up at him so he was safe. Again the room was filled with silence. 

Then a beep sounded. “Oh no, the cake! I have to get it before it burns,” and Michiru ran back to the kitchen. 

Shirou played with his food, he could tell from the smell that the food was mediocre at best but Michiru didn’t need to know that. He harffed down what he could from the soggy overcooked noodles. 

Michiru entered the room a few minutes later with a cake in hand. It had been covered in a messy amount of white frosting that was beginning to melt off the edges. She was rushing back to the table so fast that she hadn’t realized that the icing was pooling and falling onto the floor. The next thing that Shirou knew was that the tanuki girl was slipping onto the floor. The cake flew in the air for a moment, Shirou tried grabbing it, but his tired body couldn’t catch it fast enough and the top of the cake flipped right onto Michiru’s head. The cake crumbled down her hair onto her clothes. 

“The cake!” Michiru was scrambling to mush the mess on her head back together. Shirou was on the floor now next to her. He could begin to hear, yet again, her sobs. “And it’s on my new clothes.” Tears streamed down her face. 

Shirou began to laugh from deep within, “You’re such a klutz.”

“It isn’t funny Shirou-san. All I wanted was for you to eat my food and like it.”

“You know there is still a way I can try it you know?” Michiru looked up from her scrambling. 

“But the cake is everywhere on the floor, it’s not edible,” She protested. 

“Not all the cake,” and with that, he grabbed on to one of her legs lifting it up to his face. He was in his wolf form now. Then slowly he licked her calf that was covered in icing. 

Michiru made a quick squeak. It tickled. 

He moved his muzzle up and down her lower legs lapping up every sweet morsel. 

“Shirou-san.” He fully expected her to be crying more now, but when he looked up her face was such a bright red, “If you’re going to do that please don’t lick my fur.” She poofed into her human form. 

He was not anticipating her to do that. For a moment he was almost turned off, he didn’t like humans or anything to do with him, but for Michiru, he would do anything. In actuality, it was kinda cute, and her legs were so much smoother and so fleshy he thought. He continued to trail his tongue up her leg. 

He was getting so close she thought. So much closer to her lower regions. He was caressing her inner thigh with his mouth making her feel tingly. If he got much closer he would for sure be able to smell her if he couldn’t already. She moaned. Shirou looked up at her, and she hid her face behind her hands. 

“It’s not what you think,” She stammered. He began to shift his body towards her. 

She was still covering her scarlet face, but now Shirou was so close that she could feel his breath. He hovered over to the side of her head where his lips lightly touched the top of her human ear. 

“What do I think then?” He whispered. The words caused yet another shiver to go down Michiru’s back. 

His mouth traced down her neck. When he reached the end he lifted her shirt from the shoulder exposing the base of her neck. 

There on Michiru’s light skin was a red bruise mark. A mark that Shirou had given her. 

“Dammit,” he sneered. He got up swiftly. He grabbed a wet towel from the kitchen handing it to Michiru. “Clean yourself up.”

She was confused about the abrupt turn of character from Shirou. Then she remembered the mark that he had left on her. She was ashamed. 

“Sorry but I’ll be heading out again.” Shirou turned to leave. 

“I’m going with,” Michiru called out.

Shirou turned back to face her, “No, you’ll stay here and get better.”

“I’m going regardless,” she stammered. 

“No! You’ll listen to what I say,” He was growling now, “If you leave, I’ll personally arrest you. You’re nothing but a kid. You have no business doing a detective’s work.” 

She stepped back now. She had no choice but to stay. 

“Fine,” she ran up to her room. She heard the front door slam shut. For the second time in a row, Michiru screamed into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Had a very hard time focusing to finish this chapter but it's out now! yay! Nina's room is inspired by Animal Crossing NH's beach furniture set. Love that game haha.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a chapter to build up plot for the story but trust me there will be much more fluff later and the last chapter will end with smut


End file.
